The First Year: A New Magic
by Koori TurntechGodhead
Summary: Lucy is a young witch and a mage, who is just starting her first year at Hogwarts. When she meets Gray, Draco, Harry, Natsu, Hermione, and Levy, just how much were her life change? I own nothing of Fairy Tail OR Harry Potter.
1. The letter that changed Lucy

**Hiyo~! This chapter started out as a little bit like the original Harry Potter, but I promise it's an original plot lime. Lucy is also OOC in this chapter, but she's younger, so that was done on purpose. Any critique would be appreciated!**

**Beta Notes (Meerkat Moka)- I say hello to all the readers, and I hope you like the story!**

**I'd like to thank my two AWESOME betas, The Diamond Cross and Meerkat Moka!**

**Arigato~!**

* * *

"Daddy! It's July the first!"

All she received was a grunt from her father and one sentence: "And why are you making such a big deal out of this? I'm busy, Lucy, and I need to get this paperwork done."

Lucy felt her eyes tear up. He had forgotten again. How could he forget her birthday?! It wasn't right, she was his daughter! She was eleven now, a preteen, and he still didn't remember.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll leave you alone."

He nodded as she left without a word.

xxx

Esmerelda, the family maid opened the door to Lucy's room at around twelve with a present in hand. It was white with a large pink bow on the top, Lucy's favorite colors at that time. The other maids had told her that Lucy had skipped out on breakfast, which made the short old woman slightly worried.

"Lucy, dear~?" She asked in her cracked voice, before hearing the tiny sobs of the little girl laying on the bed who opened her eyes briefly.

"Hi, Esmerelda." Lucy's voice lacked it's normal luster.

"What happened sweetheart?" Esmerelda asked, frowning.

"Daddy forgot my birthday."

Esmerelda's face merged into a scowl. "Well, honey, he's probably busy with things now, you know?"

Lucy nodded. But that wasn't true, she didn't know. She didn't understand at all. Tears continued to stream down her face before Esmerelda handed her the small gift.

"Oh, Esmerelda, you shouldn't have!" Lucy smiled slightly.

"Oh, but I wanted to," Esmerelda stated, smiling.

Lucy carefully untied the bow and unfolded the wrapping paper, not wanting it to rip. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a triangle. There was a line straight down the middle and a circle inside the triangle, which the line also cut through. "It's so pretty!"

Esmerelda smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It'll always protect you, okay? It'll keep you safe."

Lucy nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder how much money Esmerelda had spent on it. She knew the maid wasn't a very wealthy woman. She looked up as her eyes grew moist again.

"I wish Daddy would have given me a present too."

Esmerelda took the girl into her arms. Even though Lucy was older now, Esmerelda still treated her like her own child. The room that they were in consisted of many furnitures. A wooden foot locker, a pink queen-sized bed, same color drapes for all the windows, a desk, and a small, unlit fireplace. And thank Merlin it was unlit, because at that moment, a pygmy owl popped in with an envelope encased in it's talons. It hopped around for a minute until it was on the bed and at her feet. Said preteen was busy gawking at it uncontrollably. It finally squeaked and nudged the envelope towards her with it's beak. She hesitantly picked it up.

The envelope was a pearly white and was sealed with a scarlet imprint of the letters _HW_. She silently popped it off and took out the piece of rough paper, unfolding it.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY**

Hedmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Heartfilia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Esmerelda was reading behind her, while Lucy had a very confused look on her face. Witchcraft? A school? And she was accepted? She set it to the side and pulled out the second page.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and _**WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!**

Yours sincerely,

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

Lucy put the other note down, her mind feeling strange.

"Is it true, Esmerelda?"

"I'm afraid so." Esmerelda nodded. "I have something to show you. But first, go get me a pen and some parchment."

Lucy nodded and went down the stairs.

_There's no way that letter could be true... There's definitely no way!_

She kept telling herself. When she got back with the supplies, Esmerelda was holding a letter. Lucy sat the parchment and pen down before looking at Esmerelda, who was holding out the letter. This had to be some sick joke. This was definitely a prank.

"Here. Read." Esmerelda told her."It's from your mother. She wrote it before she passed..."

Lucy took it and opened that same red seal.

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_You're eleven now... I can only imagine how pretty you've gotten. You're a little mage now - isn't it great? But you're also a witch, my dear. And when you're a witch, you have to go to school to learn how to use your magic. My friend there is going to take care of you. Don't worry about Daddy, he can't know you're leaving. He doesn't know that both you and I are witches. I know it will be hard, but you have to leave. Make sure to make lots of friends at your new school for me!_

_I love you so much,_

_Mom_

Lucy blinked. She would know her mother's handwriting anywhere. It had the same looping letters and almost had her mother's scent of perfume radiating off the page - the smell of lilac. So it was all true. Hogwarts was real. And somehow, she was a witch. She had only read about them in the fairy tales that Esmerelda would read to her while she went to sleep. But they were real... This really was too much to take in at once.

Esmerelda smiled behind her. "You're a witch, Lucy."

"I'm... I'm a witch."

* * *

**Beta Notes (The Diamond Cross): **I hope you liked the first chapter! Look forward to the rest of the story! ^^


	2. Professor McGonagall

**Ohiyo Reader-san~! I'm sorry for this chapter being oh so short and taking so long. The next one will be much longer- I promise!**

**As always, a GINORMOUS thanks to my beta, The Diamond Cross. Go check her out after reading! ^^ Any constructive critisism is always appreciated.**

The next day, Lucy sat at her desk, writing a letter to her mother. Her hand raced across the page as she concentrated on what she would tell her mother today.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's Lucy. Yesterday I got a letter from this school called Hogwarts, and Esmerelda showed me the letter you wrote to me before you died. I don't really see how being a witch is different from being a mage, but Esmerelda told me a little bit about it. She told me she's a squib, and that her mother and father were wizards. She told me witches and wizards have to have wands, and that they can control more types of magic than mages. I'll miss Daddy when I leave, but it's okay, and I'll keep writing you letters everyday._

_I miss you,_

_Lucy_

The young woman folded up the letter and put it in a shoe box with all the others she had written. There was only a small amount, as she started writing them about three months earlier. She sighed in anticipation. Sixteen more days until she went to Hogwarts. She honestly couldn't wait to see what it was like - to be surrounded by hundreds of other witches and wizards. She looked out her window to see a black raven soaring through the sky. Hmm, that was strange... Ravens usually didn't fly in this part of the country. As she continued to look at the black spot, it suddenly didn't seem to be a raven anymore... It almost appeared to be a human. And as it neared even closer, she was certain it actually _was _a human, wearing a black cloak and a hat!

She raced down the stairs, her blonde hair in a high bun held with two large dark purple bobby-pins, crystals on the rounded tops. She wore a purple shirt that encircled her neck. It hung down in the middle and circled around to the middle of her back, flowing down until it came together at her waist.

**(Don't get the shirt? Check out the link on my profile page).**

She also wore a black pair of shorts that faded into purple at the bottom, along with an array of diamonds on the left side. Her make-up was subtle, but still there, just in case anyone chose to visit the mansion that day.

"Esmerelda!" She called out once reaching the bottom of the stairs. "There's something in the sky!" She ran to the door only to find it opened already by none other than Esmerelda herself.

Lucy blinked at the aged woman that stood at the door. She donned a black cloak, black rimmed glasses, and a pointy hat. Her chin came to a subtle point, and her face was wrinkled. There was a stern look on her face, and she seemed slightly uptight by her rigid stance. The old woman paused her talking with Esmerelda to look down at the blonde young-woman, nodding in a slightly respective way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia." She reached out a wrinkled hand.

"U-Uhm, you too..." Lucy muttered, shaking her hand gently. The old woman had a strong grip.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'll be showing you around several places today, Lucy, including the school. For... certain reasons, you'll be staying with me until first semester starts." Her voice was as stern as her looks - although behind it was a certain level of unspoken kindness.

Lucy's eyes widened. Not only were there sixteen days until school started, Esmerelda hadn told her that she wasn't going to be spending them at home! Despite these thoughts, Lucy nodded anyway, not being the one to question adults. "Alright."

"Good." Minerva straightened up and gave a slight smile to Esmerelda. "She'll be in good hands, Elda."

Esmerelda weakly grinned at Minerva, nodding, "I know she will."

Minerva turned to Lucy with that same smile as she held her hand out for a second time. "Come then, Lucy."

Lucy opened her mouth as she began to state that she had to say goodbye to her father, but shut it again. She simply nodded, along with a quiet "Alright" as she took her hand. Minerva pulled her along as she looked behind her, Esmerelda smiling and waving to her as Lucy did the same.

As Lucy looked for any sight of the professor's car, she only saw a wooden broom. Miss McGonagall was a witch, and there was a broom on the ground...

_Oh no..._

Minerva placed her hand around three feet above the broom, muttering "Accio Broom" as it flung into her hand. "Well?" She asked Lucy, mounting her broom while raising an eyebrow as her glasses slipped slightly down her nose. "Are you coming?"

Lucy nodded, biting her lip. "So, do I just, uhm..." Minerva sighed, pulling the small woman onto the backside of the broom. As they hovered around a foot off the ground, Lucy wrapped her arms frantically around the witch.

"Relax, child." And with those two words, they set off on the broom.


End file.
